Claim The Throne from the Aging King
by Black spider clan
Summary: Not everyone is going to stay young forever, that's why the King as asked his son to take over the Throne as king. But what the king says...Well..Isn't what the prince had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Claim The Throne from the Aging King.

Prologue

AN: Hello :D

Yes I'm in with a new story and don't panic I will still go on with my other one as well :D

Now I know the Sayian doesn't age, but come on...a little change doesn't hurt and I thought it would be cool.

Okay warnings will be on here, so please keep a read out. Please do excuse my grammar is a bit shoddy, I'm doing the best as I can :D

* * *

><p>"Come one you should of seen his face, all that fear and the way he begged. Ha! Such a low life...Uh..Prince Vegeta?"<p>

"Shut it!"

The bold man, known as Nappa was silenced by the Prince..It was another day indeed of killings, but for this day is important as the king was ready to retire and his son to claim the throne. Age has finally caught up with the king himself and it wont be long until the king dies from what Nappa has heard, Whenever it is true or not Nappa wasn't sure if the prince was ready he needed more to develop and gain more skills to become king. To Nappa it was the day of honor for the prince, but it seemed too early for the king to retire. The king was fair for his ways and also a very prideful man Nappa was chosen to be the Prince's guard since the birth of the child and now the child has grown to be a fine prince indeed.

Nappa straightens his back as the throne doors opened, there was no way of slouching as the king hated it and if he saw anyone doing it was killed right on the spot. Walking inside the throne room Nappa was surprised to see the king has aged greatly. He could see the gray hairs and the pale brown color to the kings hair..His face showed wrinkles and of course always frowned, but the king still look no older than his 50s. The Kings voice was more low and gruff, but had the same old bad attitude as his son. He was more taller now as he was...Well...That was last few years ago.

_'Well I guess not everyone lives on forever' _Thought Nappa.

Nappa bowed in respect of the King.

"Rise Nappa."

Nappa stood up and looked at the king. The king sighed and drummed his fingers, but it wasn't from impatience this time.

"As you know I haven't got much time left, as of this I have decided to let my son take over..But under one condition. Vegeta you must need at mate."

"WHAT?"

Nappa looked at the Prince. His expression wasn't this nicest of all things...

This could turn out ugly.


	2. Those Fighting Words

Claim The Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 1: Those Fighting words.

AN: Thank you so much blueflower1594 for clearing that up for me..I thought they never age, and yes a new chapter for you. :D

yay new chapter :D

WARNING! A little bad Language. And sorry if my grammar isn't the best, I'm doing the very best I can :D

I DO NOT OWN DBZ AT ALL, OKAY? WE ARE GOOD? OKAY

* * *

><p>Last Time...<p>

_'Well I guess not everyone lives on forever' Thought Nappa._

_Nappa bowed in respect of the King._

"_Rise Nappa." _

_Nappa stood up and looked at the king. The king sighed and drummed his fingers, but it wasn't from impatience this time._

"_As you know I haven't got much time left, as of this I have decided to let my son take over..But under one condition. Vegeta you must need at mate."_

"_WHAT?"_

_Nappa looked at the Prince. His expression wasn't this nicest of all things..._

_This could turn out ugly._

ON WITH THE STORY

The king nodded as a fact that his son must mate before taking over his place as king. The Prince growled at his fathers condition it seemed unfair and a bit well soon for a mate, but as always there's a room for opinions.

"You haven't been in heat for past year and when you do, you avoid them like a plague. It is time for you to be mated and that is it."

Nappa understood the king and had a point. The prince never went near any female, in heat or not as the prince puts it "Not in his list to do things" or " Not his type". To the prince getting stronger is his most important thing he could do. Then the prince spoke about this condition.

"You honestly think I'm going to have a mate? In your dreams old man! I have more important things to do than have a female around my back!"

The King sat up at his son remark, Nappa knew the king didn't like his son calling him an old man. He shakes his head at the prince's rude tone.

"It wont be long before you get this old, boy. and don't you even dare talking to me in that tone of yours! I'm your father and you speak to me properly!"

"I don't care if I speak to you in this tone or not, I have rights to speak to you like that, you can't control me, you cant do shit! I'm not mating and that's how its going to be."

The king rubbed his eyes as he was getting a headache and to relive stress. This is not how his son suppose to say to him, not rudely either. The boy has been like since he didn't mate at all, it was time for him to be mated he could tell the signs already that his son needs a mate. Badly.

"Look at you! You didn't had a mate when you became king, so why can't I? You should tell me about that."

"I did so had a mate way before your grandfather told me to. Stop being a little brat and listen!"

Nappa jumped at the kings booming voice..It got louder and more demanding than the last time he told the prince off from not listening. He saw the prince walking up to his father's face.

"Don't you dare call me a brat, you ungrateful bastard. You don't have much time left, like you said and when you do die I'll be king anyway..without a mate."

The king grabbed his son by the throat and stood up.

"You know better than to say such things to me. Your mother may brought you into this world, but I can take you OUT of it! You have NO rights over me and you'll do as I say! You'll be **mated** and that's **final!**"

Nappa saw the king dumped his son on the throne floor. He was right. Its time the prince needed a mate. Nothing else was said as the prince walked out of the throne room, Nappa did hate, due to the fact the king's anger towards the prince was painful,but its the only way he could discipline him. Nappa knew he would do the same if he had children of his own.

"I'm sorry Nappa you had to see this. This is the only way I can get through to him." The King apologized

"It's understandable, my king." Nappa replied.

"Please Nappa, Vegeta can't go on like this, without a mate I know all hell will break loose. He's over due in heat and all I can do is nothing at this moment. I will not stand down until my son has a mate. He's getting all to much for me."

Nappa chuckled

"Once he has mated, my king he will settle down, but in the meantime..He will continue as like this. Is there anything you want me to do?" Nappa asked

If Nappa helped his king this could be a honorable thing to do, not only help the Prince find a mate, but also on his side will bring the King at peace.

"Not at this moment Nappa." The king replied

Nappa bowed and walked out the throne room. He wanted his king to retire and live the rest of life and not waste away, then he will have to make the heat process more sooner than nature intended.


	3. A New Surpirse

Claim The Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 2: A new surprise.

AN: Hello, Thank you so much Ferrice and Cara2012 for the review, And I will make them longer for your eyes to read.

They are the best couple ever! I agree with you :D

This chappy goes out to you and longer this time :D

WARNING! A little Bad words :D and please be patient on my grammar, sa I am doing my best :D

Last time...

"_Please Nappa, Vegeta can't go on like this, without a mate I know all hell will break loose. He's over due in heat and all I can do is nothing at this moment. I will not stand down until my son has a mate. He's getting all to much for me."_

_Nappa chuckled _

"_Once he has mated, my king he will settle down, but in the meantime..He will continue as like this. Is there anything you want me to do?" Nappa asked_

_If Nappa helped his king this could be a honorable thing to do, not only help the Prince find a mate, but also on his side will bring the King at peace._

"_Not at this moment Nappa." The king replied_

_Nappa bowed and walked out the throne room. He wanted his king to retire and live the rest of life and not waste away, then he will have to make the heat process more sooner than nature intended._

ON WITH THE STORY

Nappa walked into his chambers after a shocking response between the prince and the king. He sat down, thinking If he was to find a prince a mate, which one would it be? He had to really think hard.

_'If was Prince Vegeta...What would I do?' _Nappa thought.

Nappa paced and was determined to get the Prince mated as soon as possible before the prince starts to breakdown. Nappa knew the prince didn't want to disturbed right now as the result would be death, but he should known by now that the Prince hated being told off and not getting his own way, even if he was told to be mated.

"Come on Nappa think! Think damn you!" He said to himself.

This isn't getting anywhere with this pacing. It won't help either by thinking. There must be something else to gain the Prince the attention and his desire to mate.

"Stupid...Father..Why did he must choose this shit? I'm not mating just so he can retire and live his life, no, never."

The prince paced angrily. He was disappointed by his father condition and shocking response from him. Mating was OUT of session in his life. Who needs a mate, when you have a life? No woman to be on your back, complain, whine like child and...pregnant. No WAY he would be in this position of that sort of thing, there's more to life than having a mate. The prince shakes his head, sure he was overdue in heat it's not like it's going to kill him in a few years time, or ending up going nuts about it, so, really, whats the point then?

"I don't need a mate! Having a mate is for weaklings and those who don't have a life to live on."

Another issue that his father seem to pick him on was his attitude, you can't deal with it? Live with it. There's no such thing as soft talking to him or disgustingly speak properly. His father would nag and nag and nag, until he gives up, however his father still nags on his bad mouth to his father it was "Not prince like". But who cares? The prince of Planet Vegeta sure doesn't. NO one should tell him what to do, nobody should back talk to him, everyone should bow down at the mighty. His father still is his only mentor in this he loves his father dearly, but a little rough around the edges.

Not this wasn't such a good idea to be mated, but there are other ways to avoid going to be mated, like isolation is one, training is another and good well sleep is final, but if all of those fails flying out of this planet was last he could think of. It wasn't the first he had done this to avoid it, but it helped him away from those horny, hormone females. His way of dealing this was to self pleasure himself, sounds disgusting, it did the trick. The prince shivered from the thought and never again he'll do it...well..maybe.

Frustration started to settle in and there's no time to be thinking about it more. Some good well sleep and well seeing as tomorrow wouldn't hold any surprises, training is again first on his to do list.

Nappa searched and searched for prefect female to be the Prince's mate, but so far none were for his taste, maybe for him it was, but not for the Prince. Nappa called it for the night and headed back to get some well rest. Tomorrow he'll have to see what females are ready to into heat, maybe then the Prince will have a mate sooner then he thought.

Out on the midnight skies a flash came out of no where. It sped into the Planets atmosphere like a comet and then the darkened skies lit up and then faded. A saiyan guard flew to investigate what was the cause of the flash. At the destination there was a space ship, words were on it, but the guard could not know what type of name it was...It sounded strange.

"Come out and show yourself! Tell me why you've come to planet Vegeta!" The guard shouted.

The door of the ship opened as it hiss from the gas unreleased from the air hole of the hinges. The figure stumbled out from the door.

"Well look what we have here." The guard was excited to see such a creature. The King must know about his find.

Morning was interrupted by a loud voice from the King, Nappa woke and heard the door knocked.

"Come in"

"Nappa, the King wants to see you in his throne room, now. He wants you to get rid of this trash." Said the guard

"What trash?" Nappa asked

"A person, sir" The guard replied

Nappa nodded and was soon dressed. He love taking out the trash for the King that he doesn't want to see or live at all, he smirked at this. This was going to be fun. As the throne door opened a loud voice hurt Nappa's ears.

"You can't do this to me! Let me go, you, you monster! I'm not some person to handled!"

Nappa rubbed his ears, already he could tell this person was annoying. He walked in the throne room and was surprised to see the person was, in fact a female. Nappa widely eyed turned his head to the King.

"Is this the person you want to get rid of?" Nappa asked

"Hey! You can't get rid of me! I want out of this place NOW!" The female shouted

"Shut up, you whining female. I had heard enough of your shrieking voice! Nappa get rid of her, now"

"Yes my King"

Nappa grabbed the shrieking female.

"No you can't do this! Hey, leg go of me, you big bully! How dare you disrespect me. Let go! Don't make me hurt you"

The King laughed at the female threat.

"Little female, your little finger taps are not worth a hit." The king said

"Do you know who you are talking to? I'm Bulma Briefs, The worlds famous and smartest scientist and if you kill me, It wont help you in the long run!"

The King had a quick thought, then a idea.

"Nappa, WAIT!"

Nappa was stopped by the Kings urgent response.

"You said you're a scientist, am I correct?" The King asked

"Yes." Bulma replied

"Hm...You could be good use. Nappa send her to the head scientist in the lab. I want her to be tested." Said the King

"Yes my King." Nappa bowed and walked to the head scientist, with Bulma carried on his back.

Nappa walked his way to lab. He hated the head scientist as the King send him there. His Name was Bardock. What made him become a scientist was unknown and to this day was still the same. Nappa heard that he made a little trick, an invention if you will that help the saiyan's transform and the power increasing ten times fold, this made the King moved Bardock here and ever since then, no one complained. Not only Bardock was a scientist but a warrior as well, Nappa honestly knew Bardock had potential in fighting, but he wasn't strong enough and was classed as third. Such a shame.

"Hey! Would you mind putting me down? I have legs you know." Bulma said.

"Shut up!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up, you ugly sack of shit!" Snapped Bulma.

Nappa dumped Bulma on the floor.

"You listen here, female. You should feel lucky that the King let you live, otherwise I would of killed you on the spot." said Nappa

How could this man handle her in such way? She is not some female to be handle or talked like crap.

"As if..Like I said it wouldn't help you in the long run anyway. So would you mind if you just keep your little childish words to yourself? It would be nice you know. A Little respect doesn't hurt!" Bulma sat with her arms crossed.

Nappa growled at the female reply. How dare she called his words childish! The King was better off killing her instead. Nappa looked at the female she wasn't afraid like most people that come here, she was brave and had some nerve to call him ugly.

"You should watch your mouth..It will get you killed." Nappa warned her.

"Or what? I'm going to be strangled, hanged, burned, eating by animals? I don't think so, the sooner you let me go, the better I leave this planet." Taunted Bulma.

"That's IT!" Nappa raised his fist

"NAPPA! I suppose killing the girl will leave you very much thinned line with the King. And very much leave you with shame." The male voice said.

"Bardock, great timing. I was just going to get rid of her now take her before she ends up like ash, also the King want's her tested...We don't want any spy sending

information and using us a bait!" Nappa spat.

"I'm she's not Nappa. I will test her right away." Said Bardock.

Nappa walked off in a huff, angry that Bardock stopped him from hitting the female.

"Please excuse Nappa for being such a big head. He really doesn't like females speaking back at him."

Bardock held out his hand to help the female back on her feet.

"Let me introduce myself, The names Bardock, the head scientist here"

"I'm Bulma..Its nice to meet you."

The two greeted each other and headed into the lab.

Bulma sighed and followed Bardock inside the lab..He was very nice and wasn't rude like the ugly Nappa guy. Bulma saw broken machines and burnt wires. Bardock chuckled

"The prince came in here early and took is anger out on the machine I was working on. Of course I wouldn't blame him after what his father said to him. Neither of us young saiyan's wants to be in that stage of life."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked

"The King has aged greatly and is getting too old. Soon his son will take place as King, but the King wants him to have a mate or mated before he can claim the throne and become King." Explained Bardock.

Bulma frowned.

"It's not bad at all, once the Prince has mated that is, But what I'm really worried about is that The Prince hasn't mated within the past year and already the signs of him needing a mate more visible. That's why the King wants him to be mated, he is overdue in heat. If he doesn't have a mate by then he will have a breakdown, which is not the nicest of all things."

Bulma listened to Bardock explain what's happening as she wont be left out.

"The King announced it to us when his son was out on a purging mission." Bardock finished explaining what was needed to be said. To be more aware for her.

"I must warn you though to stay away from the Prince at this time...It wont be long until he can't handle holding his desire to mate anymore. And a beautiful woman like would be a easy target." Warned Bardock.

"Okay..I will, but what if he finds me?"

"He wont find you as long as you don't walk past the rose garden. The Prince spends his time a lot in there. That is where his mother is buried. Now shall we start getting you tested?"

Bulma nodded and the test had begun.

The day ended with a wonderful result. Bulma passed the test with ease and the King Approved, She was now working with Bardock as his partner and she enjoyed it, but for how long? She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. It was very dark outside and only the waxing moon shown in the sky, Bardock gave her a little brief about the planet two moons, Once they are full the mating starts it was like a cycle for them to reproduce more population or as well looking to be with one they loved.

Bulma thought it was interesting and wanted to know more, but as for now she will just find a way to get around to it. Walking her way to a dark patch, which she couldn't see as her eye sight in the night wasn't good. Bardock told her to be careful of where she was walking, since saiyan's see better in the night and have more concentration finding their prey.

"Hm...Lovely isn't?"

Bulma turned around to see a male figure stood in the shadows.

"I was just...looking..." She stopped talking once the figure showed it's features.

Oh my god...it was The Prince himself.


	4. The Meeting, First Sign

Claim The Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 3 : The Meeting, First Sign.

AN: Thank you so much Ferrice, blueflower1594, blackirishawk and Azul Serenity for those reviews! It makes me all happy and it helps me keep going on this :D

Oh yes there will be some heated arguments in there *Evil laugh* and later in chapters...I'm still thinking other arguments they should have..MWAHAHAHA!

WARNING! May have some Bad language.

This chapter goes out to all of you! Sorry about my grammar, I'm getting there :D

I DO NOT OWN DBZ

Last Time...

_The day ended with a wonderful result. Bulma passed the test with ease and the King Approved, She was now working with Bardock as his partner and she enjoyed it, but for how long? She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. It was very dark outside and only the waxing moon shown in the sky, Bardock gave her a little brief about the planet two moons, Once they are full the mating starts it was like a cycle for them to reproduce more population or as well looking to be with one they loved._

_Bulma thought it was interesting and wanted to know more, but as for now she will just find a way to get around to it. Walking her way to a dark patch, which she couldn't see as her eye sight in the night wasn't good. Bardock told her to be careful of where she was walking, since saiyan's see better in the night and have more concentration finding their prey._

"_Hm...Lovely isn't?"_

_Bulma turned around to see a male figure stood in the shadows._

"_I was just...looking..." She stopped talking once the figure showed it's features._

_Oh my god...it was The Prince himself._

ON WITH THE STORY

Shit! She must have walked through the rose garden. She froze, not knowing on what to do she was trapped. She had to make an excuse to cover her ass.

"Don't even bother making an excuse!"

"Well excuse me, your highness. I was walking around, is that a crime?" Oops Bulma, not a great way to start thing's out.

She covered her mouth with her hand. The prince chuckled and started to walk towards her..Oh my! He is going to kill her, isn't he? She was going to be toast or the Prince's dinner for the night. She tensed when she felt something brushed her waist. The Prince was observing her, walking around her, looking at her, top to bottom and in between. She felt very uncomfortable.

He sniffed at her scent..Human..No wonder why

she was walking like a blind person looking for the cheese. On the other hand she smelt nice, like lavender and a tad of burnt wires..Hmm...Bardock, she was with him for being tested or something. Even though the prince wasn't looking forward to surprises, this one however did. She was different, observing her face she had wonderful skin, looking pale with rosy cheeks, those big blue eyes and though he cannot see them well as she has put her head down, stupid woman. Her body on the other hand was hard to see, she wrapped her arms around herself, bending her knees, feet closed together. He growled.

She was protecting herself and in no way in hell she was going to be a night time meal. She closed her eyes, praying that the prince walked away from her. To her wish, he did not. Hearing him growl wasn't what she had hoped for...It really scared her..His growl was different, sounded like a possessed dog. She feared if that she let go of herself the prince would rip her apart, thinking of it she hugged herself tighter. She was running his patients very thin and heard him growl louder. Oh my god she is going to die. May all the wrong things she's done be forgotten, please don't let him send her to hell! She felt his hand grabbed her arm... it felt gentle.

"I suggest you stop hugging yourself. You don't want to die like this now, do you?"

Oh my god he whispered in her ear..his voice sounded husky and low, and, and, and...Why does it always be a weakness to her? She always had a weakness for handsome males, but The Prince? It was another whole new thing. No she didn't want to die, not today, not tomorrow, not ever! She needed to get out of this place, safe and away from him. Bardock warned her and she now pays the price. Dealing with the prince herself. She did as she was told to do, stopped hugging herself and let the prince do whatever he was doing...Please don't let him kill her! She is too beautiful to die!

The prince smirked.

Bulma waited to see if the prince was going to kill her for that response, instead she felt his hands. Is this how they meet? Like touch or something? She can feel a shiver coming up her spine not knowing how this is suppose to happen, she expected that the prince was observing her more..Detailed. She felt his hands move up her back, again shivers ran up her spine..What is he doing?

There's always a way to tell if this female was fit or not, but because of what she was wearing made it hard for the Prince to notice. So in this case touching her was the way. He indeed love the female form as it was very interesting, luring and fascinating, this made him touch her more. He could feel and see that the female was fit indeed, the curves are perfect, backside nice and petite, so petite he gave it a good squeeze.

Bulma froze...Did he just touched her butt? She felt his hands moved to her legs...Now, now, now..wait..this is going too far! She hugged herself and bend down. She soon felt her back against a brick wall.

"You ever dare to do that again I'll make sure I tie you up first!" The prince snapped

"Well aren't you touching me a little too much? Come on! There are rules when you touch me, Mister! And rule number one is: DONT touch ME! I am not some object to be touched. I am human and that's how it's going to be, okay? Go find some other girl you can touch or grope your hands on."

How dare she! How fucking dare she say that to a Prince. That is disrespect and a insult, no one and he means NO one tells him, The prince of Planet Vegeta what to DO!

"You have some nerve talking to me like that, you ungrateful bitch! You ever say such thing's to me like that and you'll find yourself in a six foot grave! You hear me?"

"Ugh! Get over yourself! Just because I told you off and you didn't like it, doesn't mean you can go and have a bloody shitty fit. I swear some males have no rights towards women."

"Keep fucking going you mouthy whore! You're really signing for one!" The prince was beginning to loose his patients.

"Like I'm scared of you and with that weak threat a kid could do a better job. Face it! I told you off, you didn't like it, Get over IT!" Then Bulma walked off.

The prince growled and punched the wall, leaving a hole and cracks around it. She made his blood boil. He will get her back! Just watch! he will make her pay for that.

Bulma ran as fast she could as soon she was far away from him. It was such a shame a good looking prince was a filthy mouthed bastard and had no respect for a woman at all. She stopped running and catch her breath.

"Where do you think your going?"

Oh god not again! The prince followed her.

"Away from you!"

"Get used to it, woman! You owe an apology."

"No." Bulma crossed her arms.

"Listen female..I'm not in the mood to play your games!"

"The Name is Bulma, Not female!"

"Whatever! I don't care about your stupid name, Female."

"Ugh! For the LAST TIME it's BULMA! B.U.L.M.A. You got it? Good."

Enough is enough! The prince had lost his patients and grabbed her by the throat.

"You're really something for a female and I'm surprised why no one hasn't killed you yet, But since I'm going to let you off lightly this time, DONT think I'll let you off a second time, because I wont." Then he let her go and walked off.

Bulma coughed and breathed in the fresh air back in her lungs. She had to get off this planet soon. It's too dangerous, death written all over it and she will not be one of them to die here, even if a prince will try to kill her. Bardock was right. As soon as she felt the strength to walk again, she headed back to her chambers that Bardock showed her.

In the shadows the figure smirked..My, my, my...This was very interesting between The prince and the human female and not only that, the smirk widened. BINGO! She is PREFECT for the prince as a mate! Both with bad tempers, attitude and fight inside them, plus the female wasn't afraid either towards the prince. He had to make a plan now and that was the hardest part of them all, already the prince has showed his first sign of heat and that was observing her. Unlikely the female may show a bit of interest in the the prince, but that will soon change.

The figure chuckled at this.

This is prefect at the wrong place at the right time. The prince had already met her and now all he has to do is wait...wait for more signs to show. But that's going to happen a lot sooner. The figure was going to push the process faster. The sooner the prince mated the better for the king to spend the rest of his life and not wasting away on the throne.

"Oh, this is going to be perfect!" The figure said, with excitement running through him.


	5. Second sign, Fight the urge!

Claim The Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 4: Second sign, fight the urge!

AN: Thank you Azul Serenity, blackirishawk and Cara2012 so much all of you! And a special thanks blueflower1594 for that review :D ***gives all you a cookie***

Wait, Cara2012 You were there? Damn! Sneaky. Shh..don't tell anyone XD

WARNING! May have bad Language and a little **No, no touchings**, okay? If that content isn't your thing, you see that arrow that points to the left side? yeah press that..It says back now.

I'm sorry my grammar isn't the best but, I'm getting there :D

I DO NOT OWN DBZ, OKAY? COOL

Last Time...

"_Ugh! For the LAST TIME it's BULMA! B.U.L.M.A. You got it? Good."_

_Enough is enough! The prince had lost his patients and grabbed her by the throat._

"_You're really something for a female and I'm surprised why no one hasn't killed you yet, But since I'm going to let you off lightly this time, DONT think I'll let you off a second time, because I wont." Then he let her go and walked off._

_Bulma coughed and breathed in the fresh air back in her lungs. She had to get off this planet soon. It's too dangerous, death written all over it and she will not be one of them to die here, even if a prince will try to kill her. Bardock was right. As soon as she felt the strength to walk again, she headed back to her chambers that Bardock showed her._

_In the shadows the figure smirked..My, my, my...This was very interesting between The prince and the human female and not only that, the smirk widened. BINGO! She is PREFECT for the prince as a mate! Both with bad tempers, attitude and fight inside them, plus the female wasn't afraid either towards the prince. He had to make a plan now and that was the hardest part of them all, already the prince has showed his first sign of heat and that was observing her. Unlikely the female may show a bit of interest in the the prince, but that will soon change._

_The figure chuckled at this._

_This is prefect at the wrong place at the right time. The prince had already met her and now all he has to do is wait...wait for more signs to show. But that's going to happen a lot sooner. The figure was going to push the process faster. The sooner the prince mated the better for the king to spend the rest of his life and not wasting away on the throne._

"_Oh, this is going to be perfect!" The figure said, with excitement running through him._

ON WITH THE STORY

Middle of the dark night the prince paced outside of his room on the balcony. Who is this woman? What was she doing here? Was trying to get information? Was she caught to be another scientist or just trying to suck them all in and ambush them all? There are somewhat seem to be no answer to them all. First of all how did she get here? Did Nappa went on another purging mission? No that can't be right! The prince knew Nappa only goes when he does. So Nappa is out of question. To be honest the woman was very beautiful, most saiyan females would be very jealous and most probably fight her, but as a human the woman would have no chance of living. Her eyes were another beautiful thing they were so big, a man would drown in them with no way out, just drown and die.

This is getting no where and without keeping his mind occupied this could go on forever. The prince stopped pacing and looked at the moon, it was at its waxing stage and it wont be long until it becomes a full moon and the second moon starts. The prince tensed at this. There's no way in hell he would give in and mate, nope, not at all, never! His father may have the upper hand, but not for long. He is going to become king without a mate. No "if's" and no "buts" it was final.

"What do you want." The prince said

His father came out from the shadows and stood behind him.

"I know you don't want to mate, but as far as your body goes...it can't hold it for to long."

The Prince sighed. Since when his father knows about body function? The prince shakes his head in disagreement.

His Father chuckled.

"I didn't like the idea either when I was your age, boy. My father expected it as soon as I came of age, I did the same things as you did to avoid it. Hiding, training non stop, sleeping, you name it. I could only hold it for so long before I met your mother."

"But whats that got to do with me?" His son asked

"Listen first then I'll tell you why it has got something to do with you."

"Alright." The prince was not in the mood to argue at all..for now.

"When I finally met her she was the weakest saiyan females of them all, to her she was much called a slave since she couldn't fight at all and she was no good. I knew it was not my job to talk to her at all, but once a rebel always a rebel, so I did."

His son frowned.

"Look boy I know you would do the same."

"I would never do that. You know if go talking to the weakest and get caught you get fifty good fucking lashes on your back! You think I'm stupid? I do know this!"

"I didn't get caught so that's where you fell on your ass, boy. Now listen! I did talk to her, but as always she was rude to me and that I understand. Your grandfather put her in this position in the first place. So as always I keep talking to her and when she did talked to me properly I observed her, look for any bad health signs on her body, seeing if she's fit and capable of anything else. Now that my boy is the fist sign of the desire to mate."

The prince nodded and let his father to continue.

"She didn't do anything and let me finish observing her...Son? What's wrong?"

The prince face paled, he felt sick in guts, felt something coming up..oh no...this is not..supposed to happen...

The King saw the vomit came out of his son mouth and caught him before his son collapsed. Shit!

Nappa burst in the Prince room. He sensed something was wrong after having some night time training.

"Take him to see Bardock..Somethings wrong with him."

"Yes My king, will do."

Nappa took The prince away from the King and as fast as he could and headed straight to Bardock.

Bardock sat up in sweat after another vision showed again and heard knocking. He opened the door to see Nappa and Prince Vegeta.

"My god..What happen to him?"

"Don't just stand there Bardock! The King needs him to be tested to see what's wrong with him!"

"Well put him on the table then and wait outside, this should take awhile."

Nappa nodded and did what he was told to do, closed the door behind him and he started to panic. This shouldn't go like this, not at all! The prince can't be sick at all and there's no time for him to rest either, he needs to mate. Ha! That's it! The girl, the girl will find out what's wrong with the prince he'll make sure of it. Hoping for her to be with Bardock inside Nappa closed his eyes and pray that this works.

It wasn't the time to just stand there and waste it, there's planing to do.

Bulma yawned and heard the slam of the keyboard, which woke her up.

"Bulma there's no time to sleep. Bardock needs you now."

"How..did you know my name? And how did you come in my room. Have you got any respect for a woman?"

"Don't ask question's and you wont get told lies, Now come on! And Stop doodling around!"

"But..."

"I said come on!"

"Okay, okay! Don't you know the meaning of wait up?"

"Hm..Let me think, Nope I don't. Now hurry up!"

Bulma frowned at the male and wondered how he know her name. She walked out of her chamber and headed over to Bardock head lab. Something didn't felt right..it was some sort of gut feeling that couldn't go away. Bulma wanted to go back to her chamber and sleep. She was wearing a white nightie, which was a little revealing, but she had to get used to it, it was the only thing she found in her chamber. The Male she saw was gone and she started to get scared. This was not funny.

As soon as she found the head Lab the door was open.

_'Hm? Bardock never leaves the door open, unless The King neede__d him'_ She Thought.

Always being the curious one, Bulma went in and closed the door behind her. Looking around for Bardock she walked past the table, which is now broken in half and she looked at the computer. Hm..Bardock must of done some tests or something, it look odd and why is there a picture of The prince...oh..shit..

"What are you doing here? Haven't you learned your lesson, yet?"

Bulma turned around and looked at the prince. What was he doing in the lab at this time?

"Well as for your information I saw the door open and I had to have a look to see if anyone got in and took whatever it is they wanted. Come on! You're going to tell off about being in here, to?"

Bulma folded her arms. Now's not the time to argue with him it's late at night and all she wanted is to sleep. And now she has to deal with the Prince, great, just great! What a wonderful night this has become? NOT! But she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was topless and...and..oh my what a body! This has to be a dream come true. Bulma never really mind good looking bodies or models with oily skin, but the Prince had a body like the devil, so sinful it's free to look, but burn to touch or in this case die to touch him. She shivered in delight of seeing him like this, another weakness to her.

She felt the Prince touch her face. He was wearing no gloves on? Wow that's a first. His hand feels so soft, so soft she could fall asleep right now.

Typical girl to dream as he always think. He can finally see her face better and to his vision of last time, she looked more better now. Her skin felt so soft and smooth, looking to what she was wearing...was a little unpleasing, revealing if he called it, but she wore it well and her body was just more fitting in his books. The white nightie showed some of her body curves. The prince licked his lips..He wondered how tasty she is, how pleasing she could bring, if she could bring the pleasure to him and how she could sound when she screamed his name. Oh, how wonderful she must be. But those lips seems to gain the Prince the attention.

Bulma felt the prince move closer to her, his thumb touch her lips then moved in to kiss her. She felt his lips brushed hers, like it was just only a tad away from actually kissing her. His tongue liked her red lips as she felt his body brushed against hers. She closed her eyes and let him do it.

It feels so good, so sinful..So, so, so exciting. His hands slid down her sides of her body, feeling those perfect curves all the way to her backside, he stopped licking her lips and whispered in her ear: "Touch me."

Bulma was out of it and in with this urge to let him take her..He was like sucking her in his sinful play, the devils touch of lust and want. His voice so low, so devilish, a woman would beg for him to take them over. She followed anyway.

He bit his lip, feeling the female hands touching him. He wanted more, more of her innocent touch, the feel of her hands all over him and the pleasure to last. He felt her hand move to his bulge...

Bulma felt his hand on her's and growled...He started to growl louder and louder then he crouched, stalking and then he pounced. His scream hurt her ears, it was high pitched and whoever he pounced sure deserved it.

"It's Me, Nappa...Prince Vegeta!" Nappa cried out.

"What! Nappa! What the fuck are you doing? Shouldn't you be somewhere else!"

Nappa stood up as soon The prince got off him.

"Get her out of here! Nappa..**NOW!**" The prince pointed at the girl

Nappa jumped at the prince loud voice and walked quickly past, grabbed the female and hoist her over his shoulder and walked out in a hurry.

Bardock came back and looked at the table and saw the prince, bending down..panting.

"My Prince are you okay?" Bardock asked.

"I'm...fine...just shut up."

Bardock looked at the prince and noticed something..that smell...smell of lavender...oh no..Bulma! Bardock panicked. Her scent is on the prince, her scent is on the prince! This is bad, very bad. What did Bulma DO? He will have to deal with her in the morning.

The prince walked back into his room, leaving a very panic Bardock in the lab.

Nappa dumped Bulma on her bed.

"You're in deep shit! Once the King smells your scent on his son, you're in for a rude shock!" and then slammed the door.

Nappa walked and smirked. Everything is going according to plan. His plan was to open the head lab door, call Bardock saying the King wants him to do a job and get the Bulma. Then walk away from her as fast as he could. Later then he went in to check and saw the her and prince getting a little too much and because of that, he tested the prince on protection and awareness, which he indeed passed. So his second sign was that..and sooner the prince can no longer hold it for so long. This maybe the prefect plan after all. Nappa chuckled at his success for now.

This is not happening! This is not happening! This is NOT HAPPENING! How could he be so careless! What a fool he made himself to be and in all in front of her! The prince body was shaking, this isn't right, no..this is wrong! It can't be happening, the first moon hasn't reach full yet and already this is happening. No he will not give in! The Prince Of Planet Vegeta never gives into mating. The prince felt his head throbbing in pain..it hurts.. SO painful he collapsed and what when through his mind was his father words...

"**_As far as your body goes...it can't hold it for to long."_**


	6. Weakened Prince, First Moon Full

Claim The Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 5: Weakened Prince. First Moon full.

AN: thank you so much blackirishawk, jjshawn, cara9001, Azul Serenity and a special thanks blueflower1594...it's all good..No need to say sorry, I understand :D Yay! I'm glad to see its improving :D

WARNING! Bad Language! and SEXUAL CONTENT! You see that arrow that points to the left, yeah press back if you don't like this sort of thing. I hate to be your eyes. Anyone else who is mature to read it..go on :D

You have been warned. Don't make me warn you again.

Sorry my grammar maybe be a bit shoddy, but I know I can do better! I can feel it in my fingers :D

Last Time..

"_You're in deep shit! Once the King smells your scent on his son, you're in for a rude shock!" and then slammed the door._

_Nappa walked and smirked. Everything is going according to plan. His plan was to open the head lab door, call Bardock saying the King wants him to do a job and get the Bulma. Then walk away from her as fast as he could. Later then he went in to check and saw the her and prince getting a little too much and because of that, he tested the prince on protection and awareness, which he indeed passed. So his second sign was that..and sooner the prince can no longer hold it for so long. This maybe the prefect plan after all. Nappa chuckled at his success for now._

_This is not happening! This is not happening! This is NOT HAPPENING! How could he be so careless! What a fool he made himself to be and in all in front of her! The prince body was shaking, this isn't right, no..this is wrong! It can't be happening, the first moon hasn't reach full yet and already this is happening. No he will not give in! The Prince Of Planet Vegeta never gives into mating. The prince felt his head throbbing in pain..it hurts.. SO painful he collapsed and what when through his mind was his father words..._

"_**As far as your body goes...it can't hold it for to long."**_

ON WITH THE STORY

The prince woke on something hard..it was the floor. His head still throbbed in pain and he felt weak, sun shining on his face didn't help and he couldn't get up off the floor. What is happening to him? He can't be sick! There's no way.

"Prince Vegeta.." Nappa stopped to see his prince on the floor, groaning in pain. He walked over to the prince and helped him get up.

"Bardock wants to see you in the throne room." said Nappa

The prince waved his hand as a sign to leave and Nappa left.

His body felt so heavy and sore he can hardly walk. With one slow step at a time he got his clothes and put them on..very slowly. He hoped it must be a little weakness from collapsing and that he did remembered, but everything else before that was blank. Light headed and so weak he stumbled his way to the throne room...He had to see his father about it and if anyone knows better of his father this will not end very nice at all.

The King looked at the window..it was such a wonderful day indeed. He sighed. How long his son will last before giving in to mate? He can't fight it forever and who knows what else will go wrong.

"My Prince!" Bardock cried out.

The King turned to see his son stumbled through the doors. A gasp escaped from his mouth. What the fuck is going on with him? There's no battle wounds or blood coming out...his skin looked white as a ghost and his bending down on pain. He frowned. This is not right.

Bardock just couldn't believe his eyes when the prince stumbled in like a man has been stabbed in the guts. He saw the King's face went blank he could feel the stress coming from the king. Bardock look at Nappa and he also opened his mouth in shock. Could this be a start of a breakdown?

"Bardock don't touch him!" The King's voice boomed out as his son collapsed.

The King walked his way to his son and grabbed him, his son winced in pain. He checked for signs if he mated or not..No he did not, but a stench filled the King's nostrils..Lavender, female and the king screwed his face in disgust..**Human**..That human female got her slutty hands on his son! How fucking dare she do this to him, what the fuck did she do? The king stood up.

"You...you..hurting me...let go...of my...arm..." His son cried

The King closed his eyes..his son voice wasn't any good...it sounded quiet and a low whisper. He let go of his son's arm and looked at Bardock.

"You better go and bring your female friend to me. I want her here..NOW! She's got a lot of explaining to do! Nappa go with Bardock and make sure she is ready!"

Nappa bowed and followed Bardock to Bulma's chamber. Nappa gulped at the kings anger this was not meant to happen, anyone who even hurts or done something to the king's son will end up dead or in this case since Bulma is part of it and is only human she'll end up needing to explain of what happen. Nappa felt Bardock stress rise and also a bit of anger.

"I can't believe this! Doesn't this girl listen?" Nappa asked

"Nappa there's no time to talk we to get Bulma." Bardock replied.

Bulma sat on her bed and about what happened that night was sure going to haunt her for the rest of her life. Damn he was so good she wanted more, he looked so sexy and desirable she couldn't just run her mouth off, starting the argument and running off, hiding from him. No she just can't do that! To him it would be an insult and she would live with that.

She sighed. The linger on her lips, the way he used his tongue..it was all too much for her to completely let him stop. The feel she felt still stayed on her rosy lips and wondered if they meet again she wanted him to do it again.

The door rammed open and she jumped of the bed.

"Bulma you're in serious deep shit! What did you do to the prince?" Bardock panicky asked.

"Why? Have I done something wrong with him?"

"Listen to me Bulma. The king is not impressed and has found your scent on the prince, You must go to the throne room and explain everything. The prince has woke up very weak. Please Bulma come along and to save from a bloodbath happening, explain to him..it was an accident." Bardock explained.

"But why? It's not like I've hurt the guy or done anything bad, I didn't stab him, I didn't do shit! The prince came onto me! What was I suppose to do? Run away and scream rape!"

Bardock looked at the frantic Bulma and shook his head. This girl must of done something and if the prince did came onto her, what did he do to make himself feel weak?

"Look Bardock I know I haven't been on this planet for long and already shit has started. What is the king going to do to me?"

"As far as I know, Bulma. The king just wants answers and maybe, with a bit of luck the king may let you off this time." Bardock Said.

"Alright then" Bulma agreed.

Bulma walked out with Bardock and the bald man. She feared for her life this time and to her this might be the last she will ever see herself alive. The rules on this planet are way different to home. The throne doors open and stood there was the king. No wonder why Bardock said the king aged greatly he looked so old and grumpy. hm...well so that's where his son got the grumpy look from.

"Hm..I would never expected a woman like you to do such thing to my son. You better start explaining now."

Bulma sighed angrily

"Okay."

Bardock prayed that Bulma doesn't say anything to set the king off.

"First off all I was sleeping like always after doing work with Bardock, secondly I will not explain what happened, because for one thing for sure your son should explain that and lastly you should keep news to whereabouts you son does at night!" Bulma stood and crossed her arms.

The king laughed, Bardock was sweating and Nappa was cowering.

"I haven't laughed like this in a while." King chuckled

The prince stood up from hearing his father's laughter, feeling a little better...my god...the woman! He can sense her here. Well she's pretty much screwed! Lets have a beer then. Now where's Nappa oh...

"Nappa what the fuck are you doing up there!" The prince shouted..ouch his voice hurts.

"Nothing prince Vegeta! Just..uh..yep.. it looks like this place wont crash down anywhere".

"You're a dickhead. Get down from the chandelier you idiot! Don't be such a pussy." The prince yelled and again his voice...it's changing!

The king walked over to the female and chuckled.

"Now woman, please humor me if you will. What did he do?" The king's voice whispered in interest.

"He..um...licked my lips" she whispered in reply.

The King stood up straight and turned his head to his son.

"And?" The king wanted her to continue.

"Nope, nothing else. That's all I'm going to say." she said.

The king nodded and still kept his eyes on his son.

"What are you looking at me for?" his son voice is changing.

"Hm..Well son it looks like you're feeling a bit better."

"Shut up! I'm not near as better and what is that bitch doing here?"

The prince screwed his face in disgust and slowly walked over to her. She has no rights being in here and what the fuck is wrong with him? He still can feel the throbbing pain in his head. What has she done to him? Did she bang his head on with something? He can feel something urging it's way to grab her, kiss her, touch, lick, suck, eat her completely and make her feel the pleasure. By looking at her he can smell his scent on her, the want, lust and need... he could feel her need for such erotic pleasure. The prince stopped and growled, his tail swinging wildly. No! This is not going to happen. He will not take any chances of mating or giving into lustful fantasies of this woman.

He sopped growling and with a little bit of energy left he ran out the throne doors.

"Let him go and as for you female...if I see you touch my son again or even smell it from him, you're dead. Now piss off!" The king warned her.

Bulma walked out the throne room and headed outside instead. She needed to get away from here, far away from this planet, away from the king, the prince and most of all the planet. She ran straight for the forest that she heard was a death trap for those who go in there. She didn't care.

Night soon fall upon the planet and the first moon was full. The prince sat under the tree next to the waterfalls, hearing the running water made him relax and sane to keep him from killing her. How can this female bring out his mating side? He didn't want to be mated! And now the first moon was full the prince did not like this.

SNAP

The prince turn his head at the noise and stalked whoever is following him. Since it's night he was more better at this time. Dinner here he comes! He just wants raw meat.

Bulma still wearing her nightie, walking in the moonlighted forest it was beautiful and peaceful. She felt happier here and not a single disturbance around well that was until she hit the ground.

"You! What are you doing here? I see my father has let you off, but I'll be finishing that! You seem such a nice dinner."

"No way in hell you will eat me, you crazy bastard! Get off me!"

The Prince smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Really? hm..We'll see about that."

Bulma growled and the prince looked at her

"My, aren't you an animal, woman."

"I said get off me"

"And Why should I? Give me one reason why."

Bulma said nothing and her frown deepened. Having the prince on top of her she felt his hand pull he hair and with the force of his pull her head went back.

"You can say anything you want, nobody isn't going to find you anyway, not a word or a scream from your fog horn of your mouth, but I do say, you do have very delicious lips."

Bulma gasp as she felt his tongue licked the side of her neck and a shiver ran up her spine. What is he doing to her now? She heard him growl.

As he licked her neck, the pulse he felt from this woman is strong and with any chance he wanted to bite the fuck out of her, tasting the sweet blood of her innocence, fear running through her made him excited and the pleasure of even imaging it..he wanted it to come true.

Bulma tried to stay calm as much as she could, but the prince always had the upper hand and was two steps in front of her.

"Such pulse you have, woman. A human like you, all healthy, brave and now frightened...I like that."

Bulma felt her hair drop as he must of let it go, but she knew he wasn't going to stop there. The time in the lab she hoped he went further and now in this forest, like he said no one can hear her. She moved her arm and touch something hard to knock the prince out with. She raised her arm but the prince grabbed it before she even had a chance to hit him.

"You are very naughty tonight...tsk, tsk, tsk. What should do with you?"

She winced as he moved her arm and the thick branch dropped on the ground.

"You want to know what I do with naughty girls? They get a good fucking bashing until they don't move or breathe! But since you're human I'll do something different to you."

Bulma gasp as she felt his hand grabbed her neck. She look into his eyes, they were black as coal, lust shine through and want. Was he going to do what she think he is..?

"No..don't.."

"You silly girl...Do you think I was going to rape you? Bullshit! I do have some respect."

Then he whispered in her ear: "Why would I want to do that? There's so much to explore from you."

Bulma felt weak..There goes that sexy voice again, all sinful and desirable. She felt his hand ran down to her stomach, that feeling she had when he did in the lab came back and while his other hand caress her face Bulma closed her eyes.

He licked his lips. This woman is so desirable at night, her body is still looking perfect and her face with all beauty shine in the dim moonlight. He moaned at the sight of her. She's underneath him and all defenseless. He began to brush his lips to hers, he wanted her to taste him. He then lick her lips and that exotic taste just burst out the pleasure he was after. The woman moaned underneath him. He felt the woman's lips touch his into a kiss, her tongue met his, the innocence mixing with the sin, the sweetest taste of her properly was unbelievable, so sweet, so innocent and so pleasing. He bit her bottom lip as it was his one of many fetishes and kiss his way to her neck. The taste still lingered in his mouth and he wanted to taste her more all the way.

He kiss his way to her chest and stopped. The nightie she is wearing was in the way, but he had plans for that he smirked and since the nightie is only thinned silk she can feel it. He needed, he wanted, he must have it and must feel it, all the pleasure, her pleasure. He sat up and took off his Armour and gloves the only clothing he left on was his bottom spandex. He then continue to taste her. His left hand touch her left breast, her nipple showed through the thinned nightie and brushed his thumb over it. She moaned.

She felt him touching her breasts the pleasure running through her was beyond words. No one has ever made her feel like this, until now. She arched her back and let him feel her more. She felt his lips kiss to hers, his tongue played along, she felt on fire like his sinful touch burn her body away and her arms are limp and she couldn't move them she was so focused on this pleasure of sin. She moaned at his touch, the kiss and the pleasure he was making her feel. She felt him moved and his tongue licked her thinned nightie so close to her breasts...he was teasing her. Within a moment she felt his tongue lick her nipple and she grabbed his hair as she moaned. He was burning her innocence away with his touch.

The woman underneath him moaned. He was too blind to stop this and he couldn't, she was too tasteful to stop. He did the same to her other breast and the woman arched her back higher. He pulled the straps of her nightie down and moved her arms. He sat her up and let the nightie fall down her body. The real beauty, her perfect curves and her pale, creamy skin show. He pulled her closer and lay her down, trailing kisses again on her neck as his hands moved to her thighs, pulling her nightie down her legs and then the nightie was off. She was only left with her underwear on. He nipped and kiss her thighs closer to her underwear, where her real innocence hidden. He took off her underwear.

Bulma felt his lips kissed hers before he would do anything else and then he moved to where she most wanted him.

"let's see how tasty you really are." oh, his voice..that deep, husky, devilish with seduction all in one. She felt his hands on her backside and with a move she felt his tongue touch her most sensitive part of her body she moaned louder this time.

Fuck him dead! The woman tasted better than her mouth, the exotic taste of her innocence just blind him. Tasting every bit of her, not even wanting to waste it all he slid his tongue in and out.

Oh my...what kind of pleasing is this? She felt it burn up inside her, feeling his tongue, feeling this pleasure rise more. As she felt her orgasm she was silenced by his mouth.

He rubbed his bulge violently to her, his hands clawed her back and dragged down, breaking her skin and blood oozing out deep from her beautiful skin.

"You are fucking beautiful!" he moaned in her ear.

As she scream out in pain as he dug his fingers inside her back. He screamed out his orgasm, making a mess of his bottom spandex, his fingers ripped lower part of her skin. He gave her one more last kiss as he clawed her stomach and blood oozing out.

She was a mess.

Bardock paced in his lab. Where is she? She's been gone all day and most of the night. Nappa went searching for the prince and the king went to blow some steam off.

THUMP

Bardock walked out his lab and gasp at the figure. It was Bulma, all blooded, battered and bruised with...wow... He was left for words.

Outside in the rose garden the prince licked his fingers. Her blood drove him crazy he bit his fingers and he couldn't stop, eyes widened, drool coming out of his mouth and he wanted more. He grabbed his hair and screamed and ran straight to the head lab.

He wanted his meal back!

Bardock cleaned, stitched and put Bulma to bed for her body to rest. How could this happen? Where was she and who did this? Bardock snapped his fingers. The prince had gotten to her and while there were no sign of marking on her neck, she was safe..The prince hadn't mated her..yet.

"Bardock! Get the king! Prince Vegeta has gone fucking mad here!"


	7. Thrid and final sign

Claim the Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 6: Third and final sign.

I DO NOT OWN DBZ, OKAY? COOL! :D

AN: Thank you so much Sexy Vampire Girl, bluefolwer1594, Cara2012 and Auzl Serenity for those reviews and special thanks to LT8 for your reveiw.

WARNING! This contains bad language.

I am using Microsoft Word for grammar checks. Sorry if it's not the best. Im looking into this beta reader thing. Im stressing out heaps about my shoddy grammar.

Last Time…

_As she scream out in pain as he dug his fingers inside her back. He screamed out his orgasm, making a mess of his bottom spandex, his fingers ripped lower part of her skin. He gave her one more last kiss as he clawed her stomach and blood oozing out._

_She was a mess._

_Bardock paced in his lab. Where is she? She's been gone all day and most of the night. Nappa went searching for the prince and the king went to blow some steam off._

_THUMP_

_Bardock walked out his lab and gasp at the figure. It was Bulma; all blooded, battered and bruised with...wow... He was left for words._

_Outside in the rose garden the prince licked his fingers. Her blood drove him crazy he bit his fingers and he couldn't stop, eyes widened, drool coming out of his mouth and he wanted more. He grabbed his hair and screamed and ran straight to the head lab._

_He wanted his meal back!_

_Bardock cleaned, stitched and put Bulma to bed for her body to rest. How could this happen? Where was she and who did this? Bardock snapped his fingers. The prince had gotten to her and while there were no sign of marking on her neck, she was safe. The prince hadn't mated her._

"_Bardock get the king! Prince Vegeta has gone fucking mad here!" _

ON WITH THE STORY

Bardock quickly ran out of the room and spotted Nappa holding the prince. The prince clawed Nappa in the face, leaving Nappa with one blind eye. Bardock gasp at the way the prince was acting. His hands were covered in blood, her blood and Bardock smelled her scent on him it was stronger this time.

"Give me the woman." Said the prince

Bardock was not going to hold any chances for the prince to get Bulma. There was no choice but to keep Bulma away from the prince.

"I'm sorry Vegeta there's no way you're not going to get her." Bardock replied

The prince growled at Bardock. How fucking dares him to say he can't have her. Once he started it, he finishes it and no one and he means NO ONE will be in the way. She was his meal and tonight is the night he'll feast upon her. She tasted delicious, exotic and sweet. He can taste that want on the tip of his tongue. Bardock will be the first to die with honor and he should be pleased. Anyone else follows the same as Bardock is doing now will also meet their death. He licked his lips. How delightful this is going to be? Excitement is running through his body, animalistic urges are pushing to come out, possessiveness and obsession. All of them are pushing their way out. No body stops the prince of planet Vegeta.

Bardock gulped down the lump at the back of his throat. If dying was going to save Bulma from being mated to this crazed prince then so be it. At least then he had the honor to live this far and fight for the life of another. He prayed to himself to the gods that he'll be joining them soon and keeps Bulma safe for her life, his two sons, Nappa and the king. He stood in his fighting stance waiting for the prince to do the first move.

The Prince attacked; grabbing Bardock by the throat and his feet on his chest. He used his free hand to claw Bardock on the side of his face. Bardock quickly punched the prince off and growled. Something isn't right with the prince. He knows the prince will never be like this unless he's angry. Maybe this might be the reason why he is like this. He hasn't mated and yet now he's after Bulma. He did warn Bulma about the Prince being like this until he is mated and never go near him. Bardock felt that he's at fault for this and now he'll have to pay the price for putting her life in danger.

"Bulma please forgive me." prayed Bardock.

Nappa turned to see the prince attacked again. He had to warn the king about his son. Nappa ran quickly to the throne room and burst opens the throne room doors. He saw the king sat up and looked at him.

"Nappa what happened to your eye?" The king asked.

"Your son attacked me and he's completely gone mad. He's attacking Bardock right now". Nappa panicked

The king followed Nappa to where his son is.

Bardock panted and held his arm while it was damaged. His face was covered in scratches and one deep cut above his eye. He knew the prince had gotten stronger. Bardock had to do something quick or he will be done for. Then Bardock had to ask.

"You want her, right?" Bardock asked.

The prince nodded.

Ah! So his third sign had shown: He had chosen his mate to be.

Bardock sensed the king coming this way. He needed more time to distract the prince.

"Give me the human!" The prince shouted.

Bardock quickly dodged his attack and he grabbed his tail. The prince stopped moving and was stunned for now.

"Let go of my tail, you useless piece of life!" Growled the prince.

"Bardock don't let go of his tail." Bardock heard the king behind him and saw Nappa covered his blind eye.

The prince growled at his father. Why the fuck is he here? Shouldn't he be in the throne room wasting away? Bloody hell he's meant to be. He growled louder in warning for his father to stay away.

"Good night son."

And darkness overcomes him.

Bardock sighed in relief as the king knocked his son out. He thanked the gods for this moment. The prince would have killed him if the king didn't come sooner. Bardock feared for his life along with Bulma. He turned his head at the room where Bulma is resting. He needed someone to guard over her while her wounds by the prince are healing. He looked at the king and can tell he was not impressed.

"Why in god's name is her scent on him? I demand answers now!" The king was getting impatient.

Bardock explained to the king what happened and in most disgust the king punched Bardock in the gut.

"I should of let Nappa killed her while he had the chance and now my son has gone fucking nuts! What else is that I should need to know! I feel that this my fault of letting her go and being here with you. And now look of all the mess she has brought upon. It looks if like none of you don't do your job right. The only way I'm going to settle this is by killing her." Said the king

"No! My king you can't kill her!" Bardock shouted.

The king looked at Bardock. Why the hell not? She's caused more trouble than any other female on this planet. His son is now knocked the fuck out and Bardock just put two bob's worth of stopping him from killing her. He growled.

"If you kill her then your son will know about it. He has already chosen her as a mate to be. The reason he snapped is that he tasted her blood and all the desire to mate had came out. He came and attacked Nappa as I heard him shout for me to get you. Your son wanted her so he can finish off mating to her." explained Bardock.

The king pointed at the room the human was sleeping and Bardock nodded. He turned to see his knocked out son. How can this be? This is just got to be a joke. No way has his son just chosen a human. She won't have enough strength or whatever skin and bone she has left to even survive the mating. His shook his head. Why does this have to be so difficult?

"Nappa please pick my up my son to see the nurse or whatever and make sure he gets fully checked. I don't want any diseased human sickness on him." Said the king.

Nappa nodded and pick up the prince off the floor and headed to see the nurse. His plan was working already. The prince has chosen her at his mate to be and now all he needs is the female to recover and the second moon to be full. At the moment the second moon hasn't shown yet, within a few nights and it will show in night sky.

Bardock returned in the room and looked at Bulma. Now that she is soon to be mated to the prince he wondered if she will make it. Bardock had high hopes for her in the future if she survives the mating within a few nights time. But until then he feared for her.

Morning sun shined upon the planet and Nappa was first to check on the prince. He knew the prince won't be in any good mood. He opened the door to see the prince already up, cleaned and dressed. Nappa still smelled the human scent on the prince and to be pleased the prince hasn't attacked or hurt him. He had to face the fact that he couldn't get the best sight of his left eye back after the prince clawed him. It was really annoying having one blind and the other perfect at least he can still see with one eye so it's not really nothing much to complain.

"Your father wants to see you." Nappa said

A sigh escape from his lips. Now what has he done this time? If it's not one thing it's the other and so on. Without saying another word he followed Nappa to the throne room. He felt a little tired today than usual. Walking in the throne room the sound of crushing glass filled his ears. His father stood there, holding what it used to be a wine glass and now it's crushed by his father hand. This meant a bad sign.

"How are you feeling?" His father asked.

"I'm fine." Was his reply to his father

"Okay let's get on to important matters. I just noticed your mood has changed a lot and since the second moon is on it's verge of showing in the waxing stages, explain to me why you have chosen the human female as your mate to be? I'm not happy about this. If you're really that desperate son why don't you go fuck a whore?"

The prince shot his father a death stare. How dare he say such things? If he was that desperate he wouldn't go to a whore anyway. Fucking a whore is Nappa disgusting ways of pleasure. That is fucking eww. And mentioning her was another. How could he possibly chosen her as his mate to be? He didn't do anything. He was going to say something until Bardock came in.

"She is awake and well. A tad sore but she will make a full recovery within the next few weeks." Bardock said.

What happened to her? Did she have a fight or something? He started to get confused.

"Follow me." said Bardock.

The prince walked along with Bardock and smelt blood. Something went wrong here. The smell lingered to the room near the head lab. He saw Bardock opened the door and saw her; bruised and beaten.

"You did this to her and dumped her in front of my lab door. Lucky for her I had some medical supplies. I'm surprised she's alive from your brutal sexual ways. One good thing is that there are no traces of your semen." Explained Bardock.

The prince looked at her face. Her lips looked swollen and discolored due to the bruising. Her body was covered in bandages and a few stitches here and there. How could he have done this to her? He should have known the signs before he done it. Shame was all he could feel inside him. Something touched his hand and he knew it was her. He couldn't dare to look at her, her eyes look dead, bright colored and now dull. In a way he did feel relief that she still lived and most probably should thank Bardock for helping her back to health. He looked back at her.

"Why?" was she could asked.

He couldn't answer her. That question he also asked himself inside his mind repeated over and over.

"Why did you do that to me?" She said again.

How can he answer this question when there's no answer?

"You hurt me and, and you scratched me and you left me here; battered and bruised and all because you didn't want to be mated. You know one day you will open your eyes and then by that it'll be too late, because you didn't listen to your father." She said

Those tears ran down her redden cheeks. He sighed and left without saying anything. That woman had the nerve to speak to him like this. Those words rang like a million of people yelling at him at the same time. He walked outside and found the rose garden. He saw the grave stone of his mother and he sat in front of her grave. He put his hands on his head of stress.

"What am I doing wrong? Everything I do is wrong! My father hates me, the girl hates me and every fucking day hates me! I now have a mate to be and my life is fucked. What do you think about that!"

He heard a chuckle and turned his head. His father stood there.

"You sure act like your mother when you wanted to. There's no use of pulling your hair about it and yelling at your mother's grav This isn't going to get you an answer." His father said.

This is bullshit! Everything is coming into a mess and all he has to do is to pick up the pieces.

"I don't hate you son. I'm more frustrated with you because you don't listen and this is what happens. Everything goes out of place and of course you get stressed out." Said his father.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Sit there like an idiot and wait for something magical to happen? That's great father."

"See? Now you're not listening to me. Go and take some time away from here and think. It'll do you good." Said his father.

Getting away from here sounded like a good plan. In the forest is one of now. The female is recovering and bed ridden for days. This shall be a great time to re-think things out and maybe this could help me better.

"Fine I'll do it. Now would you mind, father? I would like to meditate here for a bit." He snapped.

"You know what? We need to work out your manners, boy." Said his father.

"Can't wait." He sarcastically replied to his father.

Night had settled in and the second moon shows in the sky. It won't be long before he will mate with her for life. He sighed. Sitting under his favorite tree near the waterfall he let his mind wonder. He knew his mind was going to wonder about the human female. He growled. He can't just sit here and think about her and wait for to recover. He tried to relax but his body wouldn't let him. He had to finish of what he started. Thinking back at what Bardock had said he was right. Nappa on the other hand was acting strangely now and wondered if he had anything to do with this.

"Prince Vegeta?"

He turned his head to see Nappa.

"What is it?" He snapped at him.

"I must say and I might as well go with it. I have been observing you since the female got here." Nappa paused.

"Do go on Nappa." This somehow sparks his interest.

"Uh, you seem fine until you showed your first sign, which was observing her and no doubt she wouldn't have liked it very much. So I thought, well, she would be perfect for you. So I made a little plan up and it seemed like a great plan until, well, look at her now. So, uh, I hope you don't mind." Nappa's voice lowered.

He laughed in total anger. That son of a bitch!

"So, uh, are we all good, Prince Vegeta?" Nervously, Nappa asked him.

"Of course we are Nappa. Now why would I be angry with you? You've done a very noble thing for me. Come here Nappa I have something to tell you". He said.

In a rush he grabbed Nappa and punched in the guts.

"No! We are not good, you idiot! How could you do this to me? Now you see what I have to put up with for the rest of my life? Get the fuck away from me before I blow you into bits!"

For god's sake! He was angrier than he can even think. How stupid of Nappa to do such thing? He heard Nappa coughing and recovered quickly.

"My god Vegeta I only did this to help you and your father. We both know he's very old. If you keep putting it off your father gets older and then he'll die without any time to make up for his life that he has left!" Yelled Nappa.

"You have some nerve doing this to Me." The prince said

"The only nerve I have Vegeta is to do what's right for this planet!"

"That's Prince Vegeta to you!"

"Um, Guys?"

Nappa and prince stopped arguing when Bulma appeared in front of them. The prince was about to tell Nappa. The bald idiot was gone in a flash. There she stood; Bandages on her body and still looking beautiful. He could feel those urges starting to kick in.

Bulma looked at him. She was still a little angry and upset about what he had done to her, but being angry to him forever won't solve it. Well at least he wasn't pouncing on her or pretty much slicing her up at all. She wondered if he learnt his lesson. She stumbled and was caught by his arms around her. Her nose touching his and she gave him a little smile.

When she was about to fall he caught her with his arms. His heart skipped a beat when her little smile showed. He could tell Bardock must have landed her here. He can smell his scent on her. Knowing this woman must have bitched and bitched and bitched to get him to take her here. Oh, how this woman can be adorable at times.

"I'm going to take you back and you can get washed. You smell like shit."

Bulma chuckled at the prince. Yes she smelled disgusting and she felt dirty ever since she woke up. The prince lifts her up in the cradle position and she rested her head on his chest. With a blink she was already here in the rose garden.

"I'm sure you can walk from here. Your legs aren't going to drop off any time soon." Said the prince

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and slowly walk herself back into her room.

"For god's sake woman an old granny walks faster than you can."

"Well hello mister! I'm human and not some super whatever you are, okay? A little help won't hurt your stupid pride of yours." She spat

She felt him hoist her up over his shoulder. At least he was careful not to hurt her. As he walked his way to her chamber she couldn't help herself but to touch his tail. It was swaying and it looked nice. It felt fluffy, soft and it was clean. She giggled as his tail tried to move away from her hand.

"Woman if you don't want to have another wound I suggest you stop touching my tail."

She stopped touching his tail and apologized. As they stopped by her door he put her down. She opened her door.

"Thank you." She said

"Don't mention it." He replied

"Fine then how about go fuck yourself you instead?"

"I rather not fuck myself woman. I have you for that."

Bulma slammed the door and heard him laugh behind it. He was such an asshole.

Later in the night the door opened and the prince walked towards a sleeping Bulma. He bends down and kissed her bruised lips before leaving her a red rose beside her and the door closed lightly. Well some night of thinking will be needed and less sleep is just off the list for now. The prince walked out onto the rose garden and sat down. The second moon was showing a little bit more this time. It won't be long before his body can't hold it. Well he guesses that the woman as his mate to be is final. There's no turning back and already his third sign has already been passed.

He just finally gave up and just let this mating thing over and done with. He'll just have to live with it and go on to take place as king.


	8. Late Night Romance

Claim the Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 7: Late Night romance.

AN: Thank you so much blackirishawk, Cara2012 and blueflower1594 and Special thanks to LEGITHIPSTER. Thank you so much! I'm glad it's improving. You all get a cookie from me *Gives you all a big cookie each*

WARNING! This contains bad Language and **SEXUAL CONTENT!** Please follow these instructions: Move your cursor to the arrow that points left and click on it. This is to those who don't like this sort of thing and young one's eyes are not to be read-raped with.

Those who love this type of thing go on and read ahead.

It's it a little bit awkward that I'm listening to Close To Flames by H.I.M while I was doing this sexual content is this chapter? O.O

Sorry if my grammar is bad. I'm self-learning it. And like always I'm having a go at it. *Mumbles about how much of dickhead her English teacher is* bloody wanker!

Last Time…

_Later in the night the door opened and the prince walked towards a sleeping Bulma. He bends down and kissed her bruised lips before leaving her a red rose beside her and the door closed lightly. Well some night of thinking will be needed and less sleep is just off the list for now. The prince walked out onto the rose garden and sat down. The second moon was showing a little bit more this time. It won't be long before his body can't hold it. Well he guesses that the woman as his mate to be is final. There's no turning back and already his third sign has already been passed._

_He just finally gave up and just let this mating thing over and done with. He'll just have to live with it and go on to take place as king._

ON WITH THE STORY

Few weeks had passed and still it feels like nothing is normal. Bardock sighed. Bulma should be all better today. He was surprised she was still alive and was recovering well. He took her stitches out the week before the due of her full recovery. On the other hand he was worried about the prince. He hasn't been the same since he attacked him. His arm healed within two weeks and still he wondered how the prince will be acting right now.

Bulma woke up with something soft touching her. It was a red rose. She raised an eyebrow and the only name that came into her mind was the prince. Did he come in here while she was sleeping? She smiled. It smelled beautiful and it was very nice of him. She found an old vase and walked in the bathroom, filled the vase with water and put the rose in. She placed the vase with the rose on the window balcony. Her door opened and saw Bardock.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel great." She replied.

Bardock smiled.

"That's good to hear. Now I do need to have a word with you." Bardock said.

"Now what have I done?"

"You've done nothing wrong Bulma. There are just a few things you need to know." Bardock said.

"Okay." Bulma sighed and sat on her bed and listened.

Bardock explained what was happening while she was recovering the night she was battered and bruised. He warned her about the prince and his change of personality. She frowned at Bardock. He also said she was his mate to be. She needed to have a word with the prince.

"Bardock let me go and talk to the prince about it." Bulma said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bulma." said Bardock.

She crossed her arms and scold at him. He knew all too well if he didn't do what he was asked. Thinking about her bitching to him was not the right idea to handle.

"Okay fine." Bardock said.

"Thanks Bardock." Bulma hugged him.

Sitting in front of the waterfall the prince was meditating. The sound of the running water relaxed him. Sitting on the green grass with his eyes closed he felt something soft touching his back. He shrugged it off and continues meditating. Again the soft touch was back. He frowned. Whoever is touching him will die right on the spot. He growled when the turned around to see the woman giggling.

"You're not really aware of your surroundings aren't you?" She asked.

Bulma holds a wild flower in hand. She wondered if the prince was ticklish and started to tickle is back. She thought it was funny seeing him react to it. He was topless and only wearing his bottom spandex. She saw him turn his back to her. She sighed and walked in front of him and sat down.

"Don't have something important to work on?" The prince asked, with his eyes closed.

"No I don't." She replied.

He opened both eyes to see her face was closer and moved back.

"I have something to tell you." Bulma said.

"And what's that?" He stood up and walked over to the lake.

"About this mating thing that Bardock said." Bulma replied.

He rolled his eyes. He had enough of his father telling him about it and now the woman wants to give him a third lecture, too? He heard her talking and he let his body fall into the water. The sound of being under water in the lake is just perfect. No sound what so ever from her. He rather grows gills and lives being a fish instead. Now that would be nice. At night is best to swim here and going under water to see the creatures come out. He had an idea.

Bulma waited for him to come up to the surface. She started to get worried if he drowned. She got one her hands and knees and looked to see if he has. She looked closer and the prince came out in front of her. Shit he scared her.

"Don't do that! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Bulma snapped at him.

"Well don't go near the fucking water then!"

Bulma frowned at him and crossed her arms. Glad she didn't get wet.

"Meet me here tonight." The prince said.

"Okay." She said.

Later in the night Bulma sat on the grass waiting for the prince to show up. She looked at the waterfall. It was beautiful. The first full moonlight just brings it to life and the lake shines so wonderfully. She looked up at the night sky. It won't be long until she ends up as his mate. The second moon was half way in its waxing stages. Bulma love hearing the waterfall sound like a thunder storm. It reminded of her home. Oh, how she misses it so much. She sighed. If she becomes his mate does that mean she can't see her home planet anymore? Or even visiting it? She worried for her friends and her family. They must have been searching for her or on their way here. She felt like crying.

His looked at her. The moonlight just brings out the beauty in her. Those eyes sparkle with life and pale, creamy, soft her skin glows and her long blue hair stands out like the rest of her beauty. She still wore that revealing, white nightie that showed her perfect curves. He wanted to feel her naked flesh on his, the innocent touch of her hands bringing out the sin in him, sounds of her moaning with pleasure will be like music to his ears and just think of what pleasure will bring for her to feel and enjoy. The urge to grab her, take her and please her just begs to come out.

Bulma turned her head and saw the prince walked his way towards her. She smiled. She had to admit he was her weakness to all the males she had seen before. The prince seems to have a hold on her for some reason and she couldn't put her finger on it. She remembered those encounters with him and that kiss that melted her with his sinful touch. Since then she had those dreams of him, pleasing and erotic. He still wore the same; topless and wearing bottom spandex. She bit her lip. He is like a god from hell that roamed free and claims the innocent, keeping them as his treasure. She turned her head away from him. Her face started to feel hot, cheeks flushed and she licked her lips. She wanted him to kiss her again.

She felt his hand touched her back and she turned around to face him.

"If you keep looking at me like you've never seen a male before, I'll rip your eyes out." The prince said.

She nodded her head and walked to the lake. She sat down and put her feet in the water. It didn't felt warm or cold. It felt nice and perfect she giggled. Something was tickling her feet and she saw a fish swimming pass by. She turned her head and saw the prince dipped his head underwater and then sliding his whole body in. She felt his hands touched her ankles and was pulled under water. She opened her eyes and was surprised they didn't sting or felt like something was grinding inside her eyes. The sight underwater was amazing. The fish and the colors of the plants are beautiful. She moves her hair out of her face and turned to see a school of little fish swam by. With the moonlight shining underwater it was breath taking. She felt like she was in an aquarium. This is so beautiful. She had to get some air before her lungs explode. She surfaced from underwater and breathed in the fresh air into her lungs.

"That was beautiful." She said.

"Tell me when it's not."

She turned around to the prince behind her. Didn't he like it? Or he's just being sarcastic?

"Well I wonder if there is a cave behind that waterfall." She said.

She felt the prince grab her nightie and she frowned. She felt her nightie loosened and felt his hand let go of her. She headed straight towards the waterfall, unknowingly naked.

He smirked. Oh god this woman is dumb. She didn't even notice he took off her nightie. At least now he can get a better look of her.

She went back underwater and swam her way towards the waterfall.

Look at all that beauty, her body just so desirable, those long legs, perfect curves and those breasts. She is indeed a goddess. Her body movement brought too many images into his head. He can't wait to get his hands on her. Seeing her body moving out of the water he followed her.

Bulma finally made it and there was a cave behind it. She lifted herself out of the water and sat on the cool ground inside of the cave. Something didn't felt right. She felt like she was wearing nothing at all. She looked down and saw the prince had taken off her nightie. That pervert. What was trying to do? Get a good look at her? Well has some news for him, but who knows? With that body of his she won't say anything. She lay down and stretched her body.

"Now that's what I want to see."

She sat up and saw the prince. She covered herself with her arms and frowned.

"Why do you keep covering yourself, woman? It's annoying!"

"I don't know!" She snapped.

"I fucking do!"

And then she felt his lips kissed hers. His hands touching her body made her melt. Why? Why does he have to be like this? He's so handsome with sin and she's the beautiful woman of innocence. His sin just takes over her like he already knows how her body works. She felt her back touching the ground as she felt him nip and kiss her jawline. She couldn't help it but roam her hands on his body. She wanted to have a touch of that sin, taste of his burning flesh that melts her body along with her soul and the want she waited for. She felt his hands massage her breasts and his thumb rubbing her nipples.

She was made for him and only him. Her wet body touching his and her hands roaming, touching him made him wanting her more. He needed to have her, this want, this, this beauty, her innocence, everything and most of all her heart. He wants to plunge his hand in her chest, rip her heart out, eat it and the blood left over he could use as lubricant to rub his body against her. The taste for erotic fetishes just begs to come out. Her moan snapped him out of his thoughts as he begun to suck her left breast, licking her nipple and moved over to do the same to her right breast. She moaned and arched her back.

She wanted more. His mouth was so warm to her body; his tongue sparks the most new pleasure feelings out of her, his amazing hands caressing her wet body and the feeling of his bulge just adds more to the pleasure. She wanted to feel him more. She felt his lips kissing his way between her legs. She bit her lip. He was going to do this again and hoping that he doesn't leave her in pain, battered or bruised. Feeling his tongue licking her thighs and nipping close to where she wanted him most. Her heart was beating like she was running a million times around the world. She moaned when she felt his tongue.

The sweet taste of her is so pleasing that he wanted more. He moved his tongue to lick her clitoris and she bucks her hips towards him. He must have hit the right spot. He heard her moan louder this time. That sound of her moaning sounded so sweet to his ears. The taste of her innocence just lingers on his tongue. He needs to taste her properly. He gave another lick before he darted his tongue inside her.

Bulma arched her back as she moaned out in pleasure. She felt so light-headed and his hands massaging her thighs while he pleased her with his tongue. She needed more than just his talented tongue to please her. She knew he was getting her all ready before he actually took her. She can feel her orgasm coming. She felt his tongue go deeper. She couldn't hold it for much long then she screamed out her orgasm.

The figure watched the two and growled. This is just disgusting. The bile riles in the figures throat like vomit. The prince should really be ashamed of himself. The king will be notified about this. The figure moved from the tree but the branch snapped off. Oh no.

Oh yes. That's it! The taste of her burst out as she screamed her orgasm. He wanted all of it and not missing a drop of her. He wanted her to taste her own and without hesitation he kissed her lips. He slid his tongue ion her mouth and the passion, the want and the desire to keep her grows stronger. He bit her lowered lip and then his ears heard the tree branch snap. He sat up and growled. Who the fuck is watching them? He sniffed and shot out a ki blast. For ducks sake whoever watched them killed the mood. He growled in anger.

The king looked out the window. It won't be long until his son becomes king. The king was very excited to be honest. Finally he can live the rest of his life rather than wasting it. He turned around to the throne door burst open and the guard, who found the woman in the first place, ran into hysterics.

"This is bad news my king." The guard said.

"And what bad news is it?" The king sat down, waiting for the guard to answer.

"Your son he's getting a little friendlier with that disgusting female! That is not how your son should be mated with! He has brought disgrace to this race!"

The king laughed. So what? If that's how his son chose for mate, then so be it.

The guard froze and saw the prince walked in. He saw the prince stare at him while he walked over to his father and whispered in his ear. He heard the king nodded with the smirk on his face.

"And what has this got to do with me? I'm not him and I don't control my son either. I said he can become king if he finds a mate and is mated. I didn't say who he should be mated to. You should really be careful."

The guard heard the prince chuckled.

"Oh and I forgot. Where's your respect?" The king snapped at the guard.

"What respect?" The guard asked.

"This!" The prince punched the guard hard in the guts and he knelt down, coughing in pain.

The prince grabbed the guard by his hair and said into his ear: "This is the last time you bow before your king and the last time you even have the fucking balls to watch me and **my woman**!"

The guard eyes widened as he saw a flash of light and then total darkness.

"Son what have I told you about making a mess in here?"

"I'm not making a mess. I'm going to reuse him."

"Now what are going to do with a dead body?" His father asked.

"I'm having him for dinner." His son bluntly said.

The king left eye twitched and watch his son dragged the corpse out of the throne, seeing the trail of blood. The king face palmed and sighed. He wished the second moon would hurry up and become full. His son's animalistic urges just taken over and now he's going to eat a dead guard. Oh gods please make time go faster. He wanted his son mated sooner than later.


	9. Death For The King

Claim the Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 8: Death for the King.

AN: Thank you so much blackirishawk, Blueflower1494 and special thanks to LT8 and to your review reply: Yes please that would be great. Thank you so much.

Oh yes Vegeta is mostly the demon. I do agree. He is soo hot. Thank you! I'm glad it's improving.

WARNING! This contains Bad language

Sorry this chapter is short..I'm starting to get an writers block. I need idea's.

Please forgive my bad grammar, I'm learning and still struggling to make it better (I wish I didn't have any grammar problems).

On random news I have started drawing again and I will draw for this story

Last Time…

_The guard eyes widened as he saw a flash of light and then total darkness._

"_Son what have I told you about making a mess in here?"_

"_I'm not making a mess. I'm going to reuse him."_

"_Now what are going to do with a dead body?" His father asked._

"_I'm having him for dinner." His son bluntly said._

_The king left eye twitched and watch his son dragged the corpse out of the throne, seeing the trail of blood. The king face palmed and sighed. He wished the second moon would hurry up and become full. His son's animalistic urges just taken over and now he's going to eat a dead guard. Oh gods please make time go faster. He wanted his son mated sooner than later._

ON WITH THE STORY

Bardock walked his to the throne room and smelt an awful stench. It smelt horrible and a bit stinky. As he walked into the throne room and saw a trail of blood.

"My god in heaven what happened here?" Bardock said aloud.

But where's the king? Bardock didn't see him sitting on his throne. He sensed something fading slowly. His eyes widened. The king! He ran out the throne room and headed straight to the king's room. He burst open the doors to see his king on floor, unmoving. He started to panic. He quickly turned the king to face him. Bardock checked for a pulse it was faint but still there. Something's wrong with the king. Bardock ripped the king's armor and placed his ear on to hear for a heartbeat. So far so good he can hear a heartbeat, but it wasn't as strong as he thought it was.

Nappa walked his way to see the king if anything was alright until he saw Bardock.

"What the fuck happened to the king?" Nappa asked.

"There's no time to ask, Nappa. We need to get the king some medical help or he'll die!" Bardock panicked.

Nappa ran quickly to see the head doctor. The head doctor was old bastard and very calm when it came to emergencies. Nappa heard the doc humming. The doctor was rather to be named as "Doc" for some reason.

"Nappa what can I do for you?" asked the Doc.

"There's no time. The king has collapsed and he isn't moving!" Nappa shouted.

"That is bad news. Okay please take me to him." The Doc said.

Bardock checked the king's pulse every five minutes and it was getting weaker. He saw Nappa came back the doctor carried on his back.

"Okay move Bardock and the fucking Doc do his job." Nappa said.

Bardock moved out of the way and the Doc went to do a check up on the king. He waited nervously and bit his fingernails. He prayed to the gods and hoped for the king to be fine, but the Doc had other news after he finished checking up on the king.

"Call of death: 12:55. Make sure the prince gets notified about his father. And I'm not sure how the whole kingdom would react to this." The Doc said.

"WHAT? He can't be dead! I-I just found him." Bardock was interrupted by the Doc.

"You found him too late, Bardock. I'm going to have to do an autopsy on the king and see what went wrong. That's if the prince allows me to do so. If you found the king a few hours early he would have survived." The doc explained.

Bardock nodded.

"I'll tell him and Nappa please bring the body to my room. I'll have him ready for the autopsy." The doc said.

Outside in the rose garden the eaten body parts and organs of the guard were scattered, pools of blood soaked the green grass and the chilling sounds of the bone crushed as the prince took another bite of the dead corpse arm. The raw taste of flesh send chills down his spine and it tasted so good. He stopped eating and turned his head to see the Doc standing in front of him.

"My father sent you here to see if I haven't lost any screws to my head?" The prince spat.

"Actually no it's more about your father."

The prince sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Speak and hurry up! I'm fucking hungry."

"Your father died a few minutes ago and I have also come to inform that I'll do an autopsy." The Doc said.

The prince didn't say a thing and shook his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss, my prince."

"The only sorry you're going to get is my foot up your ass! What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know. Bardock said to me that he found your father…" The Doc covered his ears as the prince screamed. He forgot the prince had such a bad temper.

"Where is Bardock?" The prince gruffly asked.

"Bardock was in your father's room, but I think he's back in the lab." The doc replied.

The Doc saw the prince ran quickly towards the head lab.

Bulma heard Bardock explaining to her the king had died. She burst into tears and hugged Bardock for comfort and she started to worry about the prince. He must have been devastated to hear about the news of his father. She jumped at the loud bang of the door being torn off its hinges and hit the wall. Bulma gasped and saw the prince standing. With at fast speed she saw Bardock being pinned down by the prince. She coward in fear as Bardock was being hit repeatedly. She had to make a run for it and get out of here. She saw Bardock hit the wall and she ran out of the lab. This is all too much to see.

Far away from the castle and into the forest she tripped over something and turned her body to see the prince grabbed her legs.

"Let go of my legs!" She shouted.

She felt herself being dragged closer to him.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't you got anything best to do? Other than chasing me after you gave Bardock a good bashing?" She snapped at him.

"There's nothing else left to for me to do, stupid human!"

"Don't call me stupid. You're the stupid one! You don't even think. When something doesn't go your way you crack the shits, something goes out of control you hurt somebody and when somebody dearly dies you go and take your anger out on innocent people who tried to help! Not everyone lives forever, Vegeta. We start young, die old or sometimes die younger and life goes on from there. You think every problem solves with violence? No it doesn't, you think hitting one person who helped trying to save another life makes you feel better? NO it doesn't!" Bulma explained.

She felt his hands let go of her legs and she stood up, brushing the dirt off her lab coat. She hissed at the stinging pain on her back side. Okay so a little scrape won't hurt much, but what she said to the prince might hurt him. She ever wondered if he had any feelings or showed any emotion. She felt bad telling him the truth, but it had to be said and hoping it sinks into his head. She sighed and walked passed him.

"Please don't go." She heard him whisper.

"You completely forgot what life is, don't you Vegeta?"

He said nothing back. There was nothing else to say he didn't want to speak to her about it. Life is just nothing to him there's no such thing as life, only living to serve and that is all. Dying is another thing. It most probably a passing time for those who finished serving in their life and so the woman is right. The way she spoke to him is like a stab in the heart. He sighed. He didn't want her to walk away as he heard her footsteps fading away he fell on his backside and felt limp. His body didn't want to move it felt like it was shutting down and had no energy he stared at his feet and his mind went blank. He can't even think anymore and all the pressure just crushed on him like bricks.

His vision went all blurry and chocked back a sob. He felt like everyone had given up on him, his father, Bardock, Nappa and most of his entire mate to be. He accepted it and stuck with it and mostly started have feelings for her. She is a beautiful woman with a heart of kindness and warmth, the smile that warmed his heart and melted the ice that hardens it. He felt at fault for not listening to his father and everyone else, if he did listened his father would be still alive and living the rest of his life in happiness, well not anymore now. Now that his father is gone; a prideful man with the will to believe anything is possible; a man with patients and time and most of all the heart to be loved with. His father did have a softer side and showed emotion when he needed to. He smiled. His father's life may have been boring, but with a job his father had sure did enjoyed every day of it.

And now it is his turn. No longer prince and now a king he looked up at the night sky and saw the second moon is almost full. He chuckled. Finally he will make her is and nobody will get their fucking dirty hands on his woman.

His eyes couldn't hold those tears for long as they fell down his cheeks he covered his face with his hands and cried.

For the first time he actually felt lonely as his sobs echoed in the forest.


	10. Two Full Moons It's Mating Time!

Claim the Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 9: Two full moons. It's mating time!

AN: *gets shot in the head* I'm sorry this chapter is late. Forgive me. Now another warning I shall say. The idea of this mating in the sexual content area, well, I'm sorry if it does offend you. But I seem to love Vegeta as a dark/ Gothic type lover.

Thanks blackirishwark for your review.

And so sorry for the grammar mistakes, please forgive me? I'm not good at this. As I am slow on it

WARNING! This contains bad Language and **SEXUAL CONTENT! ** So allow to save your eyes, those who don't like this sort of thing, please press the back button, thank you.

Those who read this go on and read ahead.

Last Time…

_His vision went all blurry and chocked back a sob. He felt like everyone had given up on him, his father, Bardock, Nappa and most of his entire mate to be. He accepted it and stuck with it and mostly started have feelings for her. She is a beautiful woman with a heart of kindness and warmth, the smile that warmed his heart and melted the ice that hardens it. He felt at fault for not listening to his father and everyone else, if he did listened his father would be still alive and living the rest of his life in happiness, well not anymore now. Now that his father is gone; a prideful man with the will to believe anything is possible; a man with patients and time and most of all the heart to be loved with. His father did have a softer side and showed emotion when he needed to. He smiled. His father's life may have been boring, but with a job his father had sure did enjoyed every day of it._

_And now it is his turn. No longer prince and now a king he looked up at the night sky and saw the second moon is almost full. He chuckled. Finally he will make her is and nobody will get their fucking dirty hands on his woman._

_His eyes couldn't hold those tears for long as they fell down his cheeks he covered his face with his hands and cried._

_For the first time he actually felt lonely as his sobs echoed in the forest._

ON WITH THE STORY

Everything was silent, not a sound and not word is said. The sun rose and the day weren't normal the King was no longer here. Bardock sighed now that the prince is their new king he feared that this might not go so well for the kingdom and the future of this planet. Standing in the throne room in respect of the passing of their old king Bardock finally had been told what the cause of the old King's death was. He went and saw the Doc and he told him that an heart attack was the cause, as of this news Bardock didn't believe the Doc at first until he had a look at the autopsy himself. Crying wasn't going to get him far and move on to accept the new king of planet Vegeta.

Bardock shook his head and walked out of the throne room. This is going to be a long day indeed. He walked back into the head lab and saw Bulma asleep with her head laying on the keyboard he knew tonight she will be needing a lot of energy now that tonight is the two full moons. He chuckled. Ah, such wonderful queen she'll turn out to be and might as well put the new king in line.

"Enjoy what you have, Bulma. There's no going back once it happens." He whispered.

"Bardock is Vegeta going to be okay?" He heard Bulma mumbled as she begun to wake up.

"He'll be fine Bulma, but for now he'll need time to think." He replied.

Bulma sighed.

She sat up from her seat and stretched her body. She wondered if Vegeta had come back yet or is he still out there? She had to go and find him. He might be at the waterfall where he always goes to think or relax and away from his problems it was the only place she knew he would go. The only problem is will he talk to her after what she had said to him? Maybe not but he did say for her to stay, well, whispered to be right. The only way he had to know she wasn't being wrong is to walk away, however it seemed that it he got the message and has never come back that night.

She walked out of the head lab and on her way to the forest. She hasn't seen Nappa since Vegeta argued with him and wondered if he went on a purge mission or whatever it is called. She walked past the rose garden to see it as a mess. She knew the king will be buried next to his wife, but eaten body parts and organs on the grass? Um, Vegeta must have messed up whoever pissed him off. She quickly walked past and saw the forest and walked. As she walked into the forest she could smell burnt trees she looked around and saw a few trees burned to the ground and snapped up. She sighed maybe she did went a little too far on him this time. She kept until she heard something snap she turned around to see no one. As she turned around she saw Vegeta right in front of her.

"Vegeta you got to stop doing that! Fuck sake you scared me." She said.

He only just shrugged.

She hugged him. Thank god he's alright but his armor is damaged and he had a few scratches on his face. Did he fight somebody? Other than that she didn't care as long as Vegeta is alive. She felt him tensed up a bit by her affection he'll get over it soon enough. She is glad to see Vegeta again and she thought he'll never push her away. She felt his arms around her. She closed her eyes and slowly falls asleep.

Night fall upon the planet and the two full moons shined in the night sky. The sound of the saiyan's going after their prey. Bulma woke up and yawned to find herself at the waterfall. She sat up and noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes she looked up at Vegeta. She shivered at the sight of him; he was in a crouching position and his tail swaying wildly looking at her like she was his night time meal. She looked up the sky and saw the two full moons, oh crap! She almost forgot Vegeta had to be mated and it's also mating for others, too. Before she opened her mouth to say something Vegeta was on top of her in a flash.

She felt his lips kissed hers. To be honest she actually love being kissed by him, no one else would kiss like a talented man as Vegeta or even please her like that. Only Vegeta would do such things to her and hopefully more in the future. She moaned as he nipped her jaw line. Already she could tell she was sucked in with his sinful touch and desire it's something not to be laughed at or to be making fun of, unless you want to be killed during sex with an animal with such dark fetishes go ahead, but no for Bulma. She wanted all of him to herself just like a greedy bitch does. Feeling his hands roaming all over her body she felt like his touch burned her skin with desire for more.

Yes this woman will be his and the rest of the saiyans can fuck off. He stopped and growled. Someone is here he turned around to see Nappa, crouched down wanting to have Bulma. No fucking way in hell! His animal instincts came into play and crawled slowly toward Nappa. This fight he'll NOT lose to

.

Bulma was about to protest until she saw Nappa naked too and wanted to mate as well, but with whom? There's no woman with him or even Nappa looking for one, Oh. Now she knew who Nappa wanted to mate with. It was her. She heard the two males growl louder. Bardock never told her about other saiyan males fighting over one person it's just like watching the animal planet all over again, except this is real.

How dare he come over and thinks he can just get his woman? Ha! Nappa can try but the useless bald, headed bitch won't go far.

Bulma saw Nappa pouncing on Vegeta. As the two males fight it out she watched them go completely territorial and begun to bite and claw hearing them growl, high pitched screams and totally trying to rip or kill each other. She then felt something heavy on her it was Nappa. She struggled to push him off, but felt his big hands spreading her legs she had to do something. Biting him is out of the question, but she does have very sharp fingernails. She scratched Nappa's face and pushed him off of her. She looked at the lake and dived in she knew Vegeta will catch he as she moved her way to the waterfall.

Seeing the woman dived in and he did the same. He knew where she was going while Nappa is still looking for her and him, too also dived in. Vegeta had enough of chasing and if he can't foreplay the woman while Nappa is around he'll have to go in for the kill and take her before Nappa gets his dirty dick into her. It may sound hurtful to her, but what other choice can he make?

Bulma lifted herself up out of the water and into the cave. She sighed. Now all she had to do is waiting for Vegeta to come.

"Now that's more like it."

Bulma turned around to see Nappa was behind her and she took a step back. She didn't like the looks of Nappa's body it was disgusting to say the least and his manhood isn't the brightest either. She took another step back and felt a hand grab her ankle, dragged her into the lake and well it surprised her. Good thing she gasped before being dragged down by whoever it is. She turned her head to see Vegeta. Thank god.

He let go of her ankle as by now she would need air and he sensed Nappa coming from behind. He shook his head and attacked him.

Bulma got out of the river and sat on the grass. She angrily sighed. When will this fight stop? Fucking hell it's just mating and both of them are fighting to mate with her. She saw Nappa flew out of the river and hit a tree she sat up and walked over to him, it seems Vegeta did more than just throw or ki blast at Nappa as the tree went through Nappa's body and killed him instantly.

'_Now why can't you guys play clean?' _thought Bulma.

She walked back to the waterfall to see Vegeta grabbed her arm and walked towards a now dead Nappa.

"Hey! Let go of me. What are you trying to rip my arm off or something?" It seemed he didn't listen to her.

Without a doubt Nappa is dead and served himself right. He was a disgrace anyway after pulling at stunt on him so really, who needs him? Seeing the sight of Nappa dead and now a tree impaled through the big male's body pleases him to no end. Good that's the least of the problems to handle. Seeing the blood on the other hand gave Vegeta an idea. Whatever the woman came from she must of like having sex on something soft, but not here, no way. He wanted raw, wild and demonic mating tonight. Fuck the soft or please be gentle shit, no way. Raw mating and that's what she's getting.

Bulma looked at Vegeta as he let go of her arm saw him pull out the tree from the dead saiyans body and dumped it on the ground the blood was spurting out like a fountain and she weirdly looked at Vegeta; he's covered in blood and just before she could say anything she felt lips hungrily kissing hers. She felt his hands pushed her onto the dead Nappa as she tried to get off this disgusting dead body Vegeta was on top of her, damn that speed of his. She felt him nip and bit her jawline, she hissed at the stinging pain. What type of lover is he? Some sort of Satanist? Or is this one of his fetishes? But mating on a dead person, with blood covered all over your body is just way too extreme for her.

From touching, kissing, nipping and biting the foreplay just turned into savage feast. His touches of sin, her moans of innocence and the wild passion for their mating poured like blood from a wine glass, her body like a heavenly goddess and his body like the dark lord himself. The scratch marks all over their bodies, the blood from the dead body just add to the wickedness and the moans echoed in the forest as the two full moons shines upon the blooded couple.

It is time to finish this wonderful play as Vegeta entered inside her.

From touching, kissing, nipping and biting the foreplay just turned into savage feast. His touches of sin, her moans of innocence and the wild passion for their mating poured like blood from a wine glass, her body like a heavenly goddess and his body like the dark lord himself. The scratch marks all over their bodies, the blood from the dead body just add to the wickedness and the moans echoed in the forest as the two full moons shines upon the blooded couple.

It's time to finish this wonderful play as Vegeta entered inside her. She moaned out in pleasure as he fill her completely. She wrapped her body around his body as the sin mixed into her innocence, the feeling of his thrusts pounding deeply into her, his feeling of her pleasure and the passion of it all explodes. She felt his hands grabbed her hair pull her head back. He was starting to get wilder with her as he thrust in deeper into her and the feel of her orgasm starting to push its way out.

Yes, yes, yes! Of the entire goddamn world this is most fucking amazing taste of her ever. She filled him so sweetly and her moan sends him off of the desire to have more of her. Her innocence disappears with each thrust he gave her, touch of sin she felt and kiss of death she ever had. That pulse he could feel by the touch of his lips as her orgasm reached, her nails digging into his back as she dragged them while screaming his name, the bite he ever wanted from her as the teeth just sink into his neck. This drove him insane; the hold can no longer wait and bite into her neck as his orgasm came, sucking all the last innocence she had left. With one more thrust he screamed out her name.

The mind, heart and soul joined as one as the feeling of completion filled them. Bulma couldn't believe it. How could she describe this as? Amazing? No! It was incredible, the feeling, the kinkiness and the passion involved in and not to mention the pleasure Vegeta gave her. She felt exhausted and there's no way she'll be sleeping on a dead body. Feeling light headed she felt Vegeta pull out of her slowly and moved his body away from her. She felt him pull her up and carried her to the waterfall. The warmth from his body made her feel sleepy she leaned her head on his chest and fall asleep.

Cleaning her is out of the question as she is now sleeping. He lay her down on the grass near the waterfall it seemed sleep is an option for now as he lay next to his mate, wrapping his arm and moving his body closer to her for warmth. His father better be proud of him now that he did what he had asked to do and is mated to most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. Finally he felt at peace, for how long he didn't know as always new problems seemed to find its fucking way to him.

Well things are going to be different now.


	11. Now Mated

Claim the Throne from the Aging King

Chapter 10: Now Mated.

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry if that grossed you out, it was kind of a bit overboard, hey? Sorry about that. As you know now this story almost at an end and I must say I had a very good time doing this. Finally I've updated this story. Thank you for being patient.

Happy New Year to you all :D

To blackirishwark: OMG really? Please do. I LOVE to see it.

WARNING! This contains bad language

Sorry of my grammar is bad. Sorry for the very short Chapter.

Last Time…

_Yes, yes, yes! Of the entire goddamn world this is most fucking amazing taste of her ever. She filled him so sweetly and her moan sends him off of the desire to have more of her. Her innocence disappears with each thrust he gave her, touch of sin she felt and kiss of death she ever had. That pulse he could feel by the touch of his lips as her orgasm reached, her nails digging into his back as she dragged them while screaming his name, the bite he ever wanted from her as the teeth just sink into his neck. This drove him insane; the hold can no longer wait and bite into her neck as his orgasm came, sucking all the last innocence she had left. With one more thrust he screamed out her name._

_The mind, heart and soul joined as one as the feeling of completion filled them. Bulma couldn't believe it. How could she describe this as? Amazing? No! It was incredible, the feeling, the kinkiness and the passion involved in and not to mention the pleasure Vegeta gave her. She felt exhausted and there's no way she'll be sleeping on a dead body. Feeling light headed she felt Vegeta pull out of her slowly and moved his body away from her. She felt him pull her up and carried her to the waterfall. The warmth from his body made her feel sleepy she leaned her head on his chest and fall asleep._

_Cleaning her is out of the question as she is now sleeping. He lay her down on the grass near the waterfall it seemed sleep is an option for now as he lay next to his mate, wrapping his arm and moving his body closer to her for warmth. His father better be proud of him now that he did what he had asked to do and is mated to most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. Finally he felt at peace, for how long he didn't know as always new problems seemed to find its fucking way to him._

_Well things are going to be different now._

ON WITH THE STORY

The sun rose into the sky, the stars disappeared, the moon faintly shown into the early sunrise. The waterfall's calming noise spread peace to the animals that wakened in their sleep.

Bulma woke when the sun rays hit her face. She turned to see Vegeta still sleeping. She ever wondered why this man should stop frowning every once and awhile. He looked calm and at peace, to say the least he looked more handsome. She tried to get up but her body aches in pain. She hissed and slowly got up without trying to feel any pain, instead it made it worse. What the hell has he done to her? She sniffed at the awful stench that filled her nose and looked down to see dried blood covered her body.

"Yuck! Eww, that's gross. Oh my god, it's sticky." She said in disgust.

"Quit complaining, for god's sake."

Bulma felt something brushed past her and saw Vegeta walking towards the lake. She thought he was sleeping. Seeing him dived in head first into the lake to clean himself from the dried blood she followed and felt refreshed and clean, all the disgusting smell and the sticky feeling all gone. She came up back to the surface and got out of the lake. This is going to be way different now. Last night, the night of pure passion and sin combine in one made her think. She didn't know the Prince for a long time, but from what happened it seemed like she knew more about him when he showed her more than speaking. Losing her virginity to him may kind of felt she lost something important, a piece she once had, the innocence she carried until true love reached its doors and now it's gone, gone like the sin had wanted to do for a long time; taking what it meant most to her in her life of growing up and becoming a woman.

She felt a bit sad in way that she can't have it back and keep it for another few years of her life, but she guessed that's how it goes, once you got it; you'll lose it in the end. To someone she didn't even know to start with, now somehow have a deeper connection to. It seem like it was destined for her to get to know him and him to get to know her. She sighed.

However she thought if he felt the same way as she did. If he didn't could this be a one off? So many other thoughts rammed through her mind, wondering if this is true or not. She needed to get dressed.

Back into the Lab, Bardock stressed about Bulma. She had been gone for a long time and wondered if the prince had done something to her, none or less she might be dead. He shook his head in denial. What about Nappa? Where the hell is he? The big saiyan never returned this morning. Something didn't feel right. He had to investigate about this.

"Vegeta please, I need something to wear. It's really embarrassing for me to be walking naked."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. This woman kept complaining since they started walking their way out of this forest. He didn't mind he walking naked, in fact he wanted her to stay this way. Her body always seemed to really lure him in. Those lovely curves, wonderful long legs and her breasts. He smirked.

"No."

"What? Vegeta I need to cover myself, do you really want me to get sick? That can happen, you know." She spoke.

"Are you sick now? No, now shut up."

Vegeta stopped walking and sensed Bardock coming this way. Now what the hell does he want?

"Vegeta, why did you stop?" Bulma asked.

She saw Bardock landing and walked towards Vegeta. What's going on?

"Vegeta, where's Nappa? He hasn't been seen this morning? Where is he?" Bardock asked.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. She could tell inside the prince is laughing like an insane man, who had gotten his meal. She shivered at the flashbacks that are now playing in her mind; she covered her mouth in disgust.

"Speak to him when you see his grave."

Bardock widened his eyes.

"My prince, I mean, King. What do you mean '_speak to his grave?'_ Is Nappa dead?"

"No Bardock, the little birdie and fairy godmother ate him. Of course you fucking dickhead, yes he's dead!"

Bardock gasped.

"What happened?"

"Oh, for god's sake, go and speak to her. She'll tell you everything."

Bardock looked at Bulma as Vegeta walked past him. He needed to know what happen that night.

"Bulma, what happened to Nappa? He didn't do anything wrong, did he?" Bardock softly asked.

She sighed and told him everything. Bardock wasn't surprised at all by Nappa's actions towards her or the new King, but never that way had the prince and his now dead guard had a fight over the human female. This was common towards the mating night, but killing another male was different. It is rare for a male to be killed during fighting for a mate, but then again this is the new king and when he's in heat no one would even stand a chance to fight for his mate.

He sniffed and smelled Nappa's blood scent on her, she needs another wash.


End file.
